Burn's rebellion
Burn watched reports on the Battle of Alderaan with Havoc Squad and the Empire's forces who engaged them in combat. He was impressed by the combat skills reported to be utilized by the trooper in close ranged combat and planned to utilize some. Lock was captured by the Senate Commandos and put in a Senate Commando detention center. He called Burn, being offered a lawyer to call but instead calling Burn. He was charged with the assassination of a Senator and he was thought to have blasted them as a man in a pair of robes that matched a pair of Lock's slashed a major Senator in a brief fight with the Senator blasting a few shots at who appeared to be Lock as they were cornered against a wall, only to be to be advanced on and slashed. Break out Burn told himself that Lock could not have done it and cut a hole into a side of the detention center with his lightsaber for Yarn. Yarn carried a rifle and Burn his lightsaber. Yarn called for guards and hid behind a wall with the rifle while Burn went around to find Yarn. The guards saw Yarn and were stunned by his rifle. Burn slashed the controls of Lock's cell and let him out. Lock thanked him and they and Yarn escaped. A police gunship hovered above. Blast it!" stated Burn and handed the unarmed Lock the blaster from his ship. The trio ran but could not escape the gunship like that. Senate Commandos cornered them and Burn deflected incoming shot's while Lock and Yarn fired stun shots. The Senate Commandos were all stunned. Yarn was blasted by a Senate Commando, the blast passing Burn. Yarn held his stomach in pain and Lock got down on a knee to comfort him and blasted incoming Senate Commandos. ''Do not set to stun, that one killed a Senator!" ordered the Senate Commando leading the group. Lock was then blasted in the side and rolled over, injured. Burn force pushed Yarn and Lock away gently, using little force power then charged the Senate Commando's. Burn threw Senate Commandos running at him for better accuracy over his shoulder (seen by Jace Malcom in Hope). The Senate Commandos were virtually useless against dangerous foes, as mercenaries and Force Users had continually massacred them. Burn stood his ground and deflected masses of incoming shots. He then force screamed with rage, sensing Yarn and Lock dying. The Commandos slammed into walls and into the ground, hard enough to break some bones. Burn then deactivated his lightsaber and took a speeder and put his friends in the back and drove to the temple. The temple called the CSF but brought the two injured Jedi to the Halls of Healing. Jedi Temple Guard came to take in Burn who activated his lightsaber. Cin Drallig surprised Burn by force gripping his Lightsaber out of his hand and then deactivating in his hand. Burn made two fists and got into a fighting stance. Cin gave him a disappointed look and Burn stopped. The CSF Swat came in but were not needed, the Jedi simply wanted to report it to the CSF to end the search for Burn. Burn was questioned in front of a Senate Inquiry as the Jedi took him there. Inquiry ''I plead justified in my actions. stated Burn. Your friend is a criminal and you attacks Senate Commandos. I advise the Jedi to remove you from the order and for you to be jailed by the CSF. stated a Senator. Burn slammed his fists on the desk and had a force vision where he experienced the real killer of the Senator. Burn force phased out of his binders and force gripped his lightsaber from a Jedi Temple Guard who had escorted him there and then ran outside. Senate Guards gave chase along with the 4 Jedi Temple Guards that had escorted him. Burn entered the Temple, storming in. A TSF heavily armed officer grabbed him but was pushed off. Burn made it to the quarters of the Jedi as he sensed it and entered. The Jedi was still in the robes and was sitting in front of a commlink warning about Burn. Burn force crushed the commlink and caused the table it was mounted on to cave in. The Jedi arose and told Burn Once you are dead, I will be with Dooku. How does it feel to fall? The Order will fall, as my old friend Krell predicted. I have visions of what happened to him... sad... do you know? No matter. Prepare to die. Burn and the Jedi activated their lightsabers and several TSF officers stormed in with A Rodian Jedi Protector. Cin and Plo Koon entered only to be surprised at the sight of the Jedi in the same robes. Plo had sensed darkness in the Jedi but was not sure if it good to act yet, as much was clouded by the Dark Jedi and the future was not clear but had reported it to the Council. Plo let loose emerald lightning on the turncoat who deflected in time. Burn kneed them in the groin and pushed them down. Burn deactivated his lightsaber, knowing he had to seem as lightsided as possible here. Cin signaled for the TSF officers to arrest the Jedi but the Jedi force repulsed them back and tried to slash Burn who blocked and then punched them in the stomach, sending them back. Cin force gripped the Jedi's lightsaber and deactivated it. The Rodian Jedi Protector grabbed the Jedi who was barely awake from the pain and took him away. We are sorry, Skirata. stated Plo. Burn walked out: almost fed up completely for now with the council and worried about Lock and Yarn. Yarn and Lock were recovering and Burn was asked to leave by a Jedi Healer. Burn clenched his fists in anger but left. Burn exhaled in his room and tried to fall asleep. A bounty hunter Republic Trooper trailer style defeated a Jedi somewhere on the planet, hired by the CIS. Burn sensed this and found the Jedi's body. End Bounty Hunters